Warriors: The New Age
by HeatherMac
Summary: Take a step into the new Clans of the forest: LeafClan, DarkClan, HareClan, MistClan, and LightningClan. All is going well as there are plenty of cats, prey, and peace. But when LeafClan receives a prophecy from StarClan, all breaks loose. The fate of the Clans rests on six, young cats' shoulders. Will they be able to save the Clans, or will all be lost? 1st story, review please!
1. Allegiances

LeafClan

Leader: Emberstar- a fiery orange tabby with darker orange red stripes and amber eyes.

Deputy: Foxtail- fox looking she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Deerleaf- light brown she-cat with white specks and green eyes; apprentice: Starpaw

Warriors

Honeypelt- a ginger, sandy, golden she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Lakepaw

Frostclaw- a blue she-cat with gray eyes; apprentice: Spiderpaw

Sparrowtail- a ginger tom with gold eyes; apprentice: Cherrypaw

Thrushwing- a brown she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Whistlepaw

Gustfang- a light gray tom with a blue tail and amber eyes; apprentice: Shadowpaw

Hazelsong- brown she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Moonpaw

Cougartail- a tom cat that looks like a cougar with green eyes; apprentice: Quailpaw

Goldenwish- golden she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Goosepaw

Blackclaw- black tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Orangepaw

Amberleap- a true brown she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Leafpaw

Springflower- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and blue eyes

Cloudtuft- a white she-cat with deep blue eyes; apprentice: Lostpaw

Dapplefoot- gray she-cat with darker gray flecks/specks and blue eyes

Berryburr- cream she-cat with gray eyes

Lionfur- a lion-looking tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Tigerpaw

Scratchpelt- brown tabby tom with green eyes; apprentice: Tumblepaw

Bloomstripe- gray-striped she-cat with deep blue eyes; apprentice: Flightpaw

Duskfoot- gray tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Silverpaw

Cattlebreeze- brown she-cat with white patches and one white ear with blue eyes

Streamsky- a light gray striped she-cat with blue eyes

Toothclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Adderpaw

Newtfur- red tom with amber eyes

Petalwhisker- cream she-cat with gray eyes and a white tail-tip

Whiskertail- light brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Hawkfur- brown she-cat with icy blue eyes

Moleheart- light brown she-cat with a white belly and green eyes

Yarrowleaf- gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leapcloud- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Icebreeze- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Dovepatch- gray and white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

Dustfur- brown tom with amber eyes

Elders

Fogbreeze- light gray she-cat with gray eyes and a white tail

Duststorm- brown tom with green eyes and one dark gray paw (front left)

Brushwhisker- light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Cinderfrost- blue cat with icy blue eyes

Daisyheart- cream and white cat with amber eyes

Dandelion- yellow cat with green eyes

Treeflight- dark brown tabby with green eyes

Ferntail- silver-gray tabby with green eyes

Apprentices

Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowpaw- black tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip, legs, muzzle, and ears

Moonpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Orangepaw- orange she-cat with green eyes

Whistlepaw- a light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderpaw- black tom with white legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ears with blue eyes

Lakepaw- blue she-cat with amber eyes

Starpaw- gray she-cat with white ears, tail tip, paws, underbelly, muzzle, and chest fur

Quailpaw- blue she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Goosepaw- white she-cat with gray specks and blue eyes

Tigerpaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Kits and Mates

Cinderfrost x Lionfur= Tumblekit, Cherrykit, Flightkit, Lostkit, Silverkit, and Leafkit.

Tumblekit- a gray tom, like Cinderfrost, with amber eyes

Cherrykit- small and sweet tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes, like Cinderfrost

Flightkit- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Lostkit- calico she-cat with blue eyes

Silverkit- light gray and white she-cat with one silver paw and blue eyes

Leafkit- cream she-cat with a white tail tip, paws, underbelly, chest fur, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Daisyheart x Gustfang= Cliffkit and Mumblekit.

Cliffkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mumblekit- quiet brown she-cat with green eyes

Fluffykit- fluffy white she-cat with gold eyes

Dandelion x Firestorm= Windkit and Slykit.

Windkit- white tom with amber eyes

Slykit- black tom with amber eyes and white underbelly and chest fur

Ferntail x Duskfoot= Swankit, Whitekit and Prancekit.

Swankit- white she-cat with violet eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Prancekit- playful golden she-cat with white spots and gold eyes

Treeflight x Scratchpelt= Brightkit, Mousekit, and Barkkit.

Brightkit- brown she-cat with green eyes

Mousekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, like Treeflight

HareClan

Leader: Edgestar- a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rabbitfoot- light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Brownleaf- brown she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Warriors

Nightclaw- black tom with long claws and green eyes

Stripepelt- sweet white and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Sheeppaw

Ravenclaw- black and white tom with violet eyes

Hazelbreeze- light brown she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Leappaw

Stormcloud- gray tom with blue eyes; apprentice: Twopaw

Breezeleap- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Yellownight- dark gray, almost black, she-cat with yellow eyes

Heartfly- light orange-cream she-cat with white stripes and golden eyes; apprentice: Pheasantpaw

Bearclaw- strong brown she-cat with brown eyes; apprentice: Badgerpaw

Maroonfeather- red she-cat with gray eyes

Poolstripe- blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Pebblepaw

Mousefoot- tom with a faded dark ginger and white pelt and amber eyes

Kestrelwhisker- brown tom with darker brown speckles and green eyes; good at hunting birds and tracking; apprentice: Lambpaw

Windpelt- white tom with stormy gray eyes

Brackenfeather- golden tom with green eyes; fast and a good hunter; charming

Gorsefall- brown tom with gray eyes

Highflight- white tom with blue eyes and a dark ginger tail tip

Scarletwhisker- red she-cat with white paws, ears, tail-tip, underbelly, and chest fur with green eyes

Velvetfoot- red she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelfrost- sandy she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Batstripe- black tom with darker black stripes and amber eyes

Ratpelt- ginger tom with amber eyes

Flowertail- white she-cat with black stripes and icy blue eyes

Runningfur- brown tom with amber eyes

Rockheart- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Lagooneye- blue tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Graytail- nice gray she-cat with gray eyes

Hillbreeze- white tom with deep green eyes

Preystrike- dark ginger pelted tom with gray eyes

Queens

Whitedaisy- white and yellow cat with green eyes

Oakflower- brown cat with brown eyes

Apprentices

Leappaw- black tom with gray eyes

Badgerpaw- black tom with two white stripes down his back

Pheasantpaw- red she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Sheeppaw- fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lambpaw- fluffy light gray/gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Pebblepaw- blue tom with green eyes

Twopaw- white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Kits and Mates

Whitedaisy x Gorsefall= Dandelionkit, Sharpkit, and Bluekit.

Dandelionkit- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Sharpkit- sharp as a tack and with sharp claws, he's a black tom with four white paws and blue eyes

Bluekit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakflower x Stormcloud= Echokit and Beaverkit.

Echokit- black she-cat with white chest-fur, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle, and paws with green eyes

Beaverkit- brown she-cat with green eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Blossomstar- cream she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Deputy: Russetface- red tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Brownstripe- a brown tabby tom with a white belly, underbelly, and back with green eyes; apprentice: Rosepaw

Warriors

Rowanpelt- tortoiseshell tom with gold eyes

Shadowflight- black tom with blue eyes

Shadepelt- black she-cat with green eyes

Spottedshade- calico tom with gold eyes; apprentice: Rosepaw

Thistlestripe- brown tom with brown eyes

Whitelake- white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostflake- white and gray patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

Poolglimmer- blue she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Heatherpaw

Yelloweye- yellow tom with green eyes

Stalkpelt- dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Whiskerfoot- black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Blacktail- black, white, and gray tom with blue eyes

Hazelwind- brown she-cat with gray eyes and a white tail

Freckleheart- gray she-cat with three light brown spots by her whiskers with brown eyes; apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Nightsting- black tom with yellow eyes

Witherpelt- black she-cat with violet eyes

Patchpelt- brown she-cat with lighter brown patches and blue eyes; apprentice: Foxpaw

Brackenstorm- golden tom with amber eyes

Bushpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Bluefoot- blue tom with blue eyes; apprentice: Thornpaw

Elders

Tigerfur- brown tom with amber eyes

Newtfoot- red tom with green eyes

Hazelfur- brown she-cat with green eyes

Longpelt- brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Flowerfern- honey colored cat with green eyes

Burrtuft- brown cat with brown eyes

Patchshade- brown, white, and brown patched cat with gold eyes

Tortoisefoot- tortoiseshell cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Foxpaw- orange tom with two front black paws and amber eyes

Heatherpaw- brown she-cat with gray eyes

Squirrelpaw- sandy-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Thornpaw- brown tom with brown eyes

Rosepaw- red she-cat with white underbelly, ears, tail tip, chest fur, and paws; she has green eyes

Kits and Mates

Flowerfern x Brownstripe= Bumblekit and Tigerkit

Bumblekit- gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Tigerkit- brown she-cat with sweet amber eyes

Patchshade x Russetface= Frogkit, Toadkit and Newtkit

Frogkit- dark brown tom with a black tail tip and amber eyes

Toadkit- cream and white tom with amber eyes

Newtkit- red tom with a brown tail and green eyes

Burrtuft x Brackenstorm= Brownkit and Thrushkit

Brownkit- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushkit- golden tom with brown eyes

Tortoisefoot x Blacktail= Lilykit, Slykit, Spiderkit, and Violetkit

Lilykit- cream she-cat with a white underbelly and chest fur with gray eyes

Slykit- black tom with gray patches and brown eyes

Spiderkit- black tom with amber eyes

Violetkit- cream she-cat with a white underbelly and chest fur with violet eyes

MistClan

Leader: Cloudstar- white tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Oakpelt- brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Orangeleaf- white she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors

Fishwhisker- light blue tom with gray eyes; apprentice: Fallenpaw

Smokepelt- gray tom with yellow eyes; apprentice: Birchpaw

Snowleap- white she-cat with blue eyes

Riversong- blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Troutpaw

Grayswim- gray tom with gray eyes; apprentice: Blackpaw

Goldfeather- golden she-cat with gold eyes

Featherfur- white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip with blue eyes

Crabclaw- white tom with orange eyes; sisters with Orangeleaf; apprentice: Clawpaw

Swimleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Mallowpaw

Ambertail- white and amber she-cat with amber eyes

Lakefur- blue tom with gray eyes

Sandstep- sandy she-cat with green eyes

Darkwhisker- black tom with brown eyes

Lagoonwhisker- blue tom with gray eyes

Eagletalon- brown tom with amber eyes

Hollyheart- black she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Sootpaw

Lionflight- yellow tom with amber eyes

Boundclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes

Lizardsplash- red and white she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Gingerpaw

Fallfoot- white tom with amber eyes

Greengaze- gray she-cat with green eyes

Meadowsong- white she-cat with green eyes

Willowreed- pale gray she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Icepaw

Elders

Ivystep- black she-cat with blue eyes

Beestripe- yellow tom with green eyes and black stripes

Salmontail- tan tom with amber eyes

Queens

Gazesong- gray and white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flowerpetal- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Firespot- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Dalesky- blue she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw- light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Clawpaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Fallenpaw- pale gray she-cat with gray eyes

Birchpaw- light brown and white tom with amber eyes

Mallowpaw- white she-cat with violet eyes

Sootpaw- gray tom with blue eyes and jet black paws

Blackpaw- black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Troutpaw- a gray silver-striped tom with blue eyes

Kits and Mates

Gazesong x Grayswim= Twirlkit, Smokykit, Wolfkit, and Swankit

Twirlkit- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes

Smokykit- gray and black tom with gray eyes

Wolfkit- gray she-cat with long claws and the best ears; she has blue eyes

Swankit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpetal x Fishwhisker= Rainkit, Pondkit, and Splashkit

Rainkit- blue she-cat with gold eyes

Pondkit- naive blue pelted she-cat with amber eyes

Splashkit- blue she-cat with gray eyes

Firespot x Darkwhisker= Spottedkit, Foxkit, and Reedkit

Spottedkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Foxkit- orange tom with black paws and tail with a white muzzle; he has green eyes

Reedkit- brown she-cat with green eyes

Dalesky x Lagoonwhisker= Graykit, Petalkit, and Fernkit

Graykit- gray tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Petalkit- white she-cat with gray stripes and amber eyes

Fernkit- pale gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

LightningClan

Leader: Fallenstar- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Thundermoon- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Batpool- black she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Juniperpaw

Warriors

Lionfoot- yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Onyxpelt- black she-cat with gray and white swirls on her pelt and gray eyes; apprentice: Canyonpaw

Ivyleaf- black she-cat with gray and white patches and green eyes; apprentice: Mousepaw

Robintail- white she-cat with red, brown, and orange spots with amber eyes

Skypool- blue she-cat with green eyes

Rootclaw- brown tom with amber eyes and lighter brown stripes

Icefang- light blue/gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Gorgewhisker- light brown tom with light green eyes; apprentice: Moosepaw

Peppertail- black/gray tom with white specks and gray eyes

Pebblefrost- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Junefeather- golden she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Dawnpaw

Hazeldawn- brown she-cat with gray eyes

Dawnstripe- cream she-cat with gray patches and gray eyes

Flowerspot- calico she-cat with green eyes

Spottedflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Greeneyes- white tom with black patches and green eyes

Palerose- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rosefeather- red she-cat with green eyes

Whitebelly- white tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Flowerpaw

Newtstream- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Yarrowsong- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Littlefoot- black and white tom with amber eyes

Amberclaw- amber tom with amber eyes

Brownfoot- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderswift- amber tom with blue eyes

Edgewhisker- black and white tom with green eyes

Longwhisker- pale yellow tom with amber eyes

Elders

Grayeye- gray tom with gray eyes

Swiftfeather- black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Skipstone- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Stonewhisker- gray and brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Mouseleaf- cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Brightflower- white she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes

Waterwing- gray she-cat with white patches and one gray and one icy blue eye

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw- light brown she-cat with a darker brown tail, lighter brown underbelly and chest fur, and green eyes

Moosepaw- dark brown tabby with brown eyes

Canyonpaw- black tom with ginger spots and amber eyes

Mates and Kits

Mouseleaf x Greeneyes = Lightkit, Brightkit, and Shinekit

Lightkit- white she-cat with cream spots and amber eyes

Brightkit- white she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes

Shinekit- silver she-cat with gray eyes

Brightflower x Lionfoot = Songkit, Whisperkit, Skipkit, and Quailkit

Songkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperkit- pale gray she-cat with gray eyes

Skipkit- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Quailkit- blue she-cat with amber eyes

Waterwing x Peppertail = Wingkit, Flykit, Sandkit, and Creamkit

Wingkit- white she-cat with gray eyes

Flykit- calico she-cat with orange eyes

Sandkit- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Creamkit- cream she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue: The Beginning of it All

Prologue

A cream she-kit stirred in the nursery. Her eyes fluttered open as she couldn't sleep. She let out a soft sigh and quietly shuffled out of the bundle of kits surrounding her, her littermates, and padded to the nursery entrance.

"Leafkit?" a small voice whispered, careful not to wake up the other kits and queens. It was her sister, Silverkit. "What are you doing?" Silverkit asked, her blue eyes kept blinking, as if she wanted to curl back up with her littermates and close her eyes.

"I can't sleep, Silverkit, and I don't want to wake the other kits and queens." Leafkit replied with honesty, her voice keeping to a low whisper. "Or you." She added to Silverkit.

"Okay, then." Silverkit yawned. Leafkit padded to the nursery entrance, but to her surprise, Silverkit followed. The moonlight filtered through the entrance, and Silverkit's one silver paw sparkled in the moonlight.

"Well then, Leafkit, I'm going to go back to sleep. Don't be out long and don't leave the camp." Silverkit told her cream-and-white pelted sister.

She turned around and padded into the entryway of the nursery. "Without me, at least." She added jokingly in the middle of the rounded entrance, looking back at her sister.

Silverkit padded back into the nursery and snuggled up next to Lostkit, her calico sister, and closed her eyes. Leafkit watched, and when she noticed Silverkit's flank peacefully in a sync of rising and falling, she turned to face the camp.

Leafkit stared up at Silverpelt, a constellation of glittering stars in the night sky. "Leafkit…" a voice, seeming as if coming from the sky, spoke. Leafkit looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

 _What was that?_ Leafkit thought. "Hello?" she hissed, making sure nobody heard. "Leafkit…" the voice spoke again. "Leafkit!" a voice hissed.

Leafkit spun around. It wasn't the same voice, but a familiar voice, her mother. "What are you doing, Leafkit? Come back into the nursery now!" her mother hissed, also trying not to wake the Clan.

Leafkit followed the gray she-cat back into the nursery, with her head hanging and her tail trailing on the ground. Cinderfrost entered the nursery, Leafkit following.

Before Leafkit entered the warm, cozy shelter of the nursery with her other siblings, she stopped. Leafkit looked up at Silverpelt once again, pricking her ears hoping that the voice would come again.

Patiently waiting to hear the voice. It was gone. Leafkit continued to stare at the sky. "StarClan, if you're calling to me"—she broke off. "Leafkit!" her mother hissed again. "Coming Cinderfrost!" Leafkit mewed, scurrying off into the nursery.

The next morning, Cinderfrost went to talk to her brother, Stormpelt, in the warriors' den.

Cinderfrost padded out of the nursery's walls and over to the warriors' den, hoping that her brother, Stormpelt, was in there. _If he's not in there, I'll probably talk to Lionfur or—_ Her train of thought crashed as she heard Emberstar talking to Foxtail.

She whipped her head around. It seemed as they were talking urgently about some sort of urgent subject, such as borders or prey shortage or something along those lines. That was what she thought until Emberstar padded away to the medicine cat den.

Emberstar gave a look at her, but she didn't flinch. He looked away and entered the den. A few seconds passed, and then Emberstar padded out with Deerleaf _and_ Starpaw. _Uh-oh. A prophecy? A problem? A quest?_ The list could go on and on.

Cinderfrost realized that Emberstar was looking at her. He murmured something to his deputy and medicine cat and padded over to Cinderfrost, who was watching with curious eyes. "Cinderfrost, come here." Emberstar said. "Err, okay." Cinderfrost awkwardly replied to her leader.

"Emberstar, why'd you bring Cinderfrost into this?" Foxtail asked, tipping her head to one side. "Don't worry, Foxtail, I know what I'm doing." He told his deputy. "Cinderfrost, Foxtail, Deerleaf, and Starpaw, follow me.

He led the four cats up to his den, leaping from rock to rock to reach his den. Emberstar bounded from rock to rock with ease. Foxtail, who had done much leaping in her time so far, cleared these stones many times to get to Emberstar's den. She cleared the stones with ease as well.

Deerleaf had bounded from these smooth boulders a few times, but had not mastered them. Although, she followed Foxtail and Emberstar's tails. Cinderfrost followed behind Deerleaf, but was a clumsy climber, due to her being in the nursery for a few moons already.

She clumsily bounded up the boulders, being careful not to slip, and eventually bounded to the top. Starpaw was just as bad as Cinderfrost, but not as worried about falling, for she was quite the skilled climber.

Cinderfrost awkwardly landed on the last stone, leading into Emberstar's den. Foxtail was sitting next to Emberstar, Emberstar's fluffy tail around his light orange paws.

Foxtail had a worried look on her face. Foxtail's tail flicking, Cinderfrost could see that Foxtail didn't yet know what all of this was about.

Deerleaf was on the right side of Emberstar, her calm green gaze looking at Starpaw. _She must be proud of her apprentice_ , Cinderfrost thought.

After a long silence, Emberstar flicked his bushy tail as a sign to follow him into his dimly lit den.

Emberstar entered first followed by Foxtail and Deerleaf. Starpaw hurried to her mentor, Deerleaf's, side. Cinderfrost pushed her way in the quiet den, and sat in front of Emberstar. Emberstar had his bushy tail neatly wrapped around his paws while he sat in his mossy nest.

He nodded to Deerleaf, signaling that she could speak. Deerleaf replied with a curt nod, and addressed the rest of the cats by standing on the right side of Emberstar.

She turned to face her leader and whispered something in his ear. Emberstar nodded slowly, as if he was thinking about what she said. When she finished, Foxtail and Cinderfrost felt out of place, as if they weren't needed there at that moment.

Especially Cinderfrost. She was in here with Emberstar, her leader, Foxtail, her deputy, and Deerleaf the medicine cat with Deerleaf's apprentice, Starpaw. Cinderfrost shifted her paws' wait from left to right.

At last, Emberstar spoke to Cinderfrost. "It's okay, Cinderfrost. Don't feel unwelcome. I have a feeling this is as much your business as is it ours." He glanced at Deerleaf, who nodded to him.

Addressing Starpaw and Foxtail, too, he gestured with his tail to remain seated and listen to whatever important thing he was about to say.

"Deerleaf," he gestured to the white speckled light brown she-cat with his tail to take his place. She nodded and stepped up as Emberstar stepped back. "I have received a prophecy from StarClan."

Emberstar's words echoed in Cinderfrost's mind. _I have a feeling this is as much your business as it is ours._

Confusion swept over Cinderfrost's thoughts, but she could understand Deerleaf's words as well as if they were her own. Deerleaf looked around the den, her tail flicking. "Well, what was the prophecy?" Foxtail prompted. Deerleaf opened her mouth to speak.


End file.
